What if I was blonde?
by AccordionPlayingHamsterLover
Summary: Should she do it? And why would she in the first place? I know, I know, it makes no sense. But its just harmless fluff I knocked up kinda quickly. BBXRAE


_Ok, sorry its been so long, I've been wrapped up in college work. I swear, if I have o convert one more binary code to the hexidecimal system im gonna go insane! Anyway, little fluffy one shot, enjoy. Oh, and of course, I still dont own the Teen Titans._

**What if I was blonde?**

Raven stared down at the box in her hand and sighed. Do I really wanna do this? She thought sadly. She had felt weird for a long time, really weird. And it was always when a certain green teenager was anywhere near her. She felt....warmer, safer, like she was worth something just because he looked at her. She shuddered; she was supposed to be the creepy, emotionless one! Why was that annoying twerp getting to her this badly?

_knock knock _"Raven? Are you ok?"

Oh great, just the guy she DIDN'T want to see! But she felt something tug inside her, something that made her open the door to look at the changeling.

He had sure changed since he'd turned 18. The choppy little haircut he'd once sported had grown into a long green mane, kept back by a hairband. He was no longer weedy and thin, he'd grown muscle mass and now looked pretty ripped. The only things that had remained the same were his deep green skin, his beautiful eyes and the cute fang that poked from his mouth. He smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, you've been in there pretty much all day. Was your and Stars trip to the mall that bad?" He grinned, but she heard concern in his voice. She allowed a small smile to cross her face. Dammit, that grins too infectious, she thought.

"Nah, it ws ok. I just picked something up that I was debating whether to use."

"Can I see? I might be able to help." He said, the grin slowly fading. Raven could tell he was worried and wanted him to be happy.

"Sure, come in for a sec." She said, stepping aside to allow him into her room.

Beastboy stepped inside, settling himself down on Ravens bed. She blushed slightly, she'd had more than one dream about Beast Boy being in her bedroom, but she forced her overactive mind down and sat next to him.

"You know, thats the first time I've actually used the door to get in your room. Once it was on the floor and the other times I flew under it as a fly."

He laughed and she smiled slightly. Then she remembered the box and her smile disappeared. What would Beast Boy think of this? Would he be offended? Would he get mad and never talk to her again? A lamp began to glow black and Raven hastily got her emotions back under control.

"Er...Rae? Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked, his brow furrowing. He turned and saw the box lying on the bed. He picked it up and stared at the front. His eyes grew wide and he looked from the box to Raven, then back. Raven felt her heart in her throat.

"Er....um.....thinking of a makeover?" He muttered. He stared at Raven, and she felt herself blush. Oh well, might as well be honest.

"I...I wanted...to look m..more like..Terra." She felt tears stinging her eyes but tried to hold them back.

"What?!? Why?!?!?" Beast Boy yelled.

"I thought....I thought maybe you'd like me more if I was more like her."

Beastboy stared at her, his mouth agape. Raven sighed and stared at the floor, letting her tears flow silently down her face. Great, she thought miserably, he hates me now.

"Why would you do that?" Beastboy said, his eyes filling up. She looked up at him and felt her heart breaking. All she had ever wanted was for him to be happy, and now she'd made him even more miserable.

"Because...." Why was this so hard?! "Becasue you..loved her. You felt for her what...what I feel for you. And I thought maybe...if I looked and acted more like her...you could feel that way about me."

She stared down at the floor, ready for his fury and anger. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She gasped, but made no attempt to get him off her.

"I don't love Terra and I never did. She was a crush, a teenage hormone thing. I dont want Terra. I want Raven. I love you."

Raven looked up at him and pushed her lips against his. They held on to each other, lips locked and arms embracing, relishing the moment both of them had waited so long for.

As they lay back together on the bed, their kiss slowly building in passion, the box fell to the floor.

The box of blonde hair dye.

_Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, R + R and BBXRAE forever! 3_


End file.
